All Fall Down
by xXlovepinkXx
Summary: Thomas and Teresa are the only two left in the glade, left waiting for the Greivers to kill them. Just one night, one confession, is all it takes. One-shot, lemony. (:


Thomas and Teresa. Teresa and Thomas. No one else. Not Minho, not Newt, not Chuck, not Alby. Nobody. They were alone. The shuckheads in charge had sent the grievers to kill each of them off one-by-one, saving the two mind readers. Thomas had the feeling that they were being saved for something big, but only if they could make it through the night alive. The food supply had dwindled down sufficiently, and there was enough left to last the two only a week.

They sat on the third floor of the Homestead huddled together on a small bed in the corner. The windows were sealed tight and boards had been nailed over them from the outside and the inside, along with the door. Thomas and Teresa had moved their food and water supply into the closet of that room. They were prepared for anything. They knew darkness would never settle in as they waited in silence. It would always be the droll, grey sky staring back at them. They sat in each other's arms waiting for the familiar disgusting humming of the grievers as they rolled their oily bodies around. Thomas periodically checked his watch Minho had given to him.

"They're late," he bluntly stated.

"What if they don't come?" Teresa muffled into Thomas's chest. He shrugged. The fact was, he didn't know what they would do if the grievers never came. He had so many unanswered questions.

Teresa shuffled away from him and sprawled out on the bed. God, he loved her so much. He loved everything about her. Her eyes were captivating, her body was perfect, and she always smelled like strawberries. He wondered how he remembered what strawberries smelled like. It was a distantly familiar scent.

His eyes wandered as she flipped onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. Thomas eyed her short pink shorts that very much complimented her perfect figure. Thomas felt blood rushing south and he knew he needed to stop before he couldn't control himself.

"Tom," Teresa whispered. He snapped out of his day dream and looked at her. She patted her hand the spot on the bed next to her. Thomas took this as his cue to lay down beside her. Should he hold her? He wanted to. He wanted more than anything to love her out loud.

"Teresa," he said gently into her mind. She rolled over into his chest and mumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Her smell was amazingly intoxicating.

"Teresa," he said again, this time out loud.

"Hmm?" she questioned with her face buried in his shirt.

"Never mind," he grinned to himself. She wrapped her arms around his body and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He liked the sensation of her steady breaths on his bare skin.

"Tom," she breathed in a whisper, "I have a confession."

"Let's hear it," he whispered back. He felt her heartbeat quicken.

"In case we die," she paused, "I don't want to die a virgin."

Her wide eyes bore into his. Thomas wasn't a virgin, though how he remembered was unbeknownst to him. He stared deep into her eyes and asked himself if he was worthy of being the one to take her purity.

"Tom, I want you to be my first," she said, innocence written across her face.

"Are you sure, Teresa? Your virginity is something very precious to you and-"

"I know that this is what I want, Tom," she cut him off. Thomas stopped talking, and knew she was serious.

That was all he needed to hear. He pressed his lips to hers and they both felt the explosion of passion between them. He brushed his tongue against her lip, begging for entrance, and she gladly granted it to him. As their tongues battled for dominance, he felt her soft, cold hand slip under his shirt. She traced her fingers along his abs, sending sparks of electricity. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck, planting kisses that were sure to leave marks. Her hand got lower, and she tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

Thomas broke the kiss and lifted the shirt over his head. He watched her eyes widen as she took in the image of his body. He pressed himself against her and kissed her once again. His hands traveled down to her midsection. He lifted her tattered shirt to expose her flat, tan stomach. Thomas nudged the shirt up farther. His warm hand slid into her shirt and he let his fingers trace along her bra.

Finally, Thomas pulled the shirt over her head and reached for her bra clasp. He looked into her eyes for consent. She nodded, but covered herself when he slid the bra off of her shoulders.

"Teresa," he whispered, "You're beautiful. Don't hide yourself."

She blushed and uncovered herself. Thomas immediately caressed her erect nipples. He heard her soft moans as he made a trail of kisses down to her pants. He peeled her shorts from her body and planted kisses on the inside of her thighs.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Relax, Teresa," Thomas assured her. She relaxed as he brought his head down between her thighs. He needed to taste her. He could feel himself getting harder. Thomas heard Teresa moaning in pleasure as he brushed his tongue against her. He used his free hand to caress her bundle of nerves. He thrust his tongue inside her and she moaned louder. This encouraged him to taste every part of her. Deeper and deeper he went, and louder and louder she screamed, desperately wanting more. He stuck a finger inside and began pumping slowly. He added another finger and pumped a little faster, curling his fingers up.

"F-f-faster," she whimpered and Thomas obliged. Soon after, her back arched and her body was shaking as she came. Thomas lapped up all of her juices.

When Teresa had stopped quivering, she reached for his pants. As he slipped them off, his member sprang free and her eyes widened. Thomas was much larger than she had anticipated, which made Teresa nervous. She knew that losing her virginity was going to hurt something terrible. But she loved Thomas, and this was exactly what she wanted. Their lips connected, and the two shared a fiery kiss. Teresa was on top when they broke the kiss. Thomas saw her eyes were full of lust as she slowly descended along his body, planting kisses.

When she reached his member, she gently stroked it and looked at Thomas hesitantly. He nodded and she began teasing him. She ran her tongue from the base to the tip, where she swirled her tongue. Teresa stroked his hardened member before putting it into her mouth. His soft moans of pleasure encouraged her and she pushed it farther into her mouth, nearly choking.

Thomas reached for Teresa and wove his fingers into her hair, moaning louder. She felt him pushing her head down farther has her head bobbed up and down. She began sucking as his member disappeared deeper into her mouth. Thomas knew that he had never felt this kind of pleasure before. Teresa began going faster when she heard Thomas's breathing pick up. She felt warmth coming from his member and into her mouth. She stroked his member slower and found her way back to his lips.

Thomas picked Teresa up and placed her underneath him. She spread her legs to allow his entrance. Thomas gave her a quick kiss before he slid himself inside her. He could tell that Teresa was in pain. He froze, for fear of hurting her any more. He eyes were filled with tears and her nails dug into his back.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. It'll be over soon," he murmured into her ear. She winced once again.

"Just.. Just keep going," she whimpered.

Thomas slid out slowly and Teresa's grip loosened. He began thrusting into her slowly. Her expression of pain evolved into one of pleasure. Her eyes read lust and want. Teresa was tight, and no longer pure. Their speed increased as did their breathing. Thomas planted sloppy kisses all over Teresa's body. He felt himself getting closer each time he heard Teresa's desperate scream of pleasure.

Theresa's walls were closing around him. She began trembling and her hips pressed into his as her back arched. As she came, Thomas could feel his member being milked and he moaned loudly into Teresa's chest.

Thomas slid out and Teresa rolled on top of him. From the look in her eyes, they weren't done yet. She straddled him and slid onto his member. She moaned softly as she bounced up and down. Thomas watched her working her amazing body. He grabbed her hips thrust himself farther into her. Thomas came first, feeling Teresa's walls milking his member. She screamed loudly and finally came.

Teresa fell onto Thomas's chest, the two panting.

"Tom," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Teresa," Thomas whispered, kissing her head. The two drifted off into a blissful dreamland together.


End file.
